1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in devices for training golfers how to swing a golf club accurately and consistently. More specifically, the invention pertains to an illuminator mounted on the end of a golf club shaft and a detector assembly worn on the golfer, which together provide a perceptible signal to the golfer, confirming that the club has been maintained in the proper orientation through each swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sources have previously been used in various aspects of training devices intended to improve a golfer's swing. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,282, issued to Hernberg, a Dual Light Source Golf Swing Trainer is shown. A first light source is provided on the club head directed downwardly, and a second light source is mounted on the upper end of the club shaft. A Detachable Golf Swing Training Device Using Two Light Beams is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,991, granted to White IV et al. The device of the '991 Patent is mounted along the club shaft, intermediate the club head and the grip, and illuminates in opposite directions. FIG. 4 shows how the illuminator directed toward the grip end of the shaft illuminates the ideal path for the club to follow during a swing.
A Golf Swing Training Device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,006, issued to Pellegrini. This device is mounted on the upper end of the golf club shaft, and illuminates in a direction away from the head of the club. FIG. 3, in particular, shows the manner in which the illuminating beam assists the golfer in training to undertake a proper swing of the club. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,973, granted to McPherson, Jr., teaches a Laser Golf Training Device. As shown in FIG. 1 of the '973 Patent, at the upper end of the backswing, the laser illuminator casts a light path on the ground which intersects the ideal path for the head of the club through the remainder of the swing.
Yet other devices have used both a light source and a light detector, as components in a golf training device. More particularly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,966, issued to Wash, an illumination source and a light detector are located on the face of a golf putter alignment device, and a mirror or reflector is located on the face of the putter head. A Sporting Club Swing Trainer is illustrated in Patent Application Publication US 2009/0082122, filed by Kellogg. The golf club shaft end includes a light projector that sweeps a moving light beam along a path parallel to the face of the club. A light beam receiver is provided, including two rows of light detectors arranged in spaced relation. Electronic circuitry compares the output of the detectors, and determines whether an angular offset exists, as the light beam passes over the detectors. Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,038, granted to Lin, a Golf Putting Indication Device is shown, employing an illuminator on the club head, a light sensing unit including a plurality of photocells, and a display unit including a plurality of corresponding light emitting diodes.